1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved distributed data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for transferring data across a distributed data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for selecting a packet size for transferring data from a source to a target in a distributed data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In transferring data between a source and a target in a distributed data processing system, one problem addressed is how to send data from the source to the target in a manner that optimizes network productivity. Another problem addressed in sending data is determining the right amount of data that should be sent at a time. The amount of data sent at a time is also referred to as the window size. The optimal size for the data window varies based on the number of intermediate nodes in the transmission network, the transmission medium, the processing power of each intermediate node, the type of data being sent, and many other factors. The desire to arrive at the optimal window size is motivated by the need to maximize network productivity. If the optimal window size can be derived, then the network can perform at maximum efficiency.
This selection of a window size is a key parameter governing file transfer throughput rates between a source and a target in a distributed data processing system. This solution focuses on an optimal window size. It is desirable to maximize optimal throughput in which an alternative parameter other than window size may be used when other parameters may be varied.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an alternative mechanism to maximize the throughput in transferring files across a distributed data processing system.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for maximizing a transfer of data to a target. A set of packets using the first packet size and the second packet size is sent to the target to form a set of transferred packets. Round trip times and service times are identified for the set of transferred packets. Optimal packet size is selected using the round trip times and service times for the set of packets, wherein the optimal packet size is used in transferring the data to the target.